Wireless communication networks include wireless access nodes that are typically utilized by wireless communication devices to communicate with further communication networks and equipment. A wireless communication device communicates with a serving wireless access node by establishing a wireless communication link with the access node using a radio frequency (RF) signal. Typically, the RF signal is transmitted by the wireless access node at a particular frequency or frequency band. Once the wireless communication link is established, the wireless access node exchanges user communications with the wireless communication device and with other systems of a communication network, such as gateways, service nodes, and mobile switching centers, to ultimately provide a communication service to the wireless device.
Some wireless access nodes may simultaneously transmit multiple RF signals over disparate frequency bands of the spectrum, which typically have different signal characteristics. For example, lower frequencies tend to encounter less propagation loss as compared to higher frequencies, so lower frequencies may propagate farther and have a larger RF coverage area than higher frequencies. Modern wireless communication devices may be able to establish a wireless communication link with such wireless access nodes using any of the available frequency bands transmitted by these nodes. For example, if a wireless access node transmits RF signals at both 1,000 and 2,000 megahertz, a compatible wireless communication device could communicate with the wireless access node using either of these two frequencies.
Overview
A wireless communication device comprises a wireless communication transceiver and a processing system. The wireless communication transceiver is configured to detect first and second frequencies transmitted from a wireless access node and to receive first and second threshold values transmitted from the wireless access node. The processing system is configured to determine a distance between the wireless communication device and the wireless access node, compare the distance to the first threshold value, and if the distance falls below the first threshold value, select the first frequency. The processing system is further configured to compare the distance to the second threshold value, and if the distance exceeds the second threshold value, select the second frequency. The wireless communication transceiver is configured to exchange wireless communications with the wireless access node using the selected frequency.
A method of operating a wireless communication device is also disclosed. The method comprises detecting first and second frequencies transmitted from a wireless access node, and receiving first and second threshold values transmitted from the wireless access node. The method further comprises determining a distance between the wireless communication device and the wireless access node, comparing the distance to the first threshold value, and if the distance falls below the first threshold value, selecting the first frequency. The method further comprises comparing the distance to the second threshold value, and if the distance exceeds the second threshold value, selecting the second frequency. The method further comprises exchanging wireless communications with the wireless access node using the selected frequency.
A wireless communication device comprises a wireless communication transceiver and a processing system. The wireless communication transceiver is configured to detect first and second frequencies transmitted from a wireless access node and to receive first and second threshold values transmitted from the wireless access node, wherein the second threshold value exceeds the first threshold value and wherein the first frequency exceeds the second frequency. The processing system is configured to determine a distance between the wireless communication device and the wireless access node, compare the distance to the first threshold value, and if the distance falls below the first threshold value, select the first frequency. The processing system is further configured to compare the distance to the second threshold value, and if the distance exceeds the second threshold value, select the second frequency. If the distance exceeds the first threshold value but falls below the second threshold value, the processing system is configured to direct the wireless communication transceiver to transmit a request for a selection of the first and second frequencies for delivery to the wireless access node, wherein the wireless access node is configured to select between the first and second frequencies based on an altitude of the wireless communication device. The wireless communication transceiver is configured to exchange wireless communications with the wireless access node using the selected frequency.